Blood
by Jack Bradley
Summary: AU Vampire!Kiseki. She blames herself for the fallen of Kiseki family. And now, making the blood pact with a hunter, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuna is determined to save her brothers again.


**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.

**Note: **An completely AU vampire story, where Kiseki are vampires and Kagami is a vampire hunter. Please note that the setting is reversed hundreds years back and doesn't take place in Japan or anywhere in this world. First fanfic, blood, deaths, ERRORS, and probably OOC-ness (I'll do my best to retain their characters).

* * *

"_No… no… this is not happening…it can't be… AOMINE-KUN, AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko screamed at the top of her lungs, but the howling blizzard engulfed her voice. Her voice couldn't reach their hearts anymore._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagami Taiga awoke to the sound of plates clanking from the kitchen. Growling in annoyance, he climbed out of the bed and put casual clothes on. Kagami paused a moment when he saw the blood pact insignia on his right palm. Tsking, he grabbed a .44 Magnum hidden under his pillow before heading to the kitchen.

Just for a precaution.

He scanned the kitchen. It was empty. Kagami knitted his weird brows in confusion. He thought she—

"—Good morning, Kagami-kun," a feminine voice suddenly hit his eardrums, causing Kagami to yelp loudly and jump ten feet in the air.

"Hey, don't do that, will you?!" Kagami shouted and massaged his chest. Thank God his finger was off the trigger. "You got up early today, Kuroko," he told the light blue haired girl, who was holding a glass of milk.

She remained silence for a moment. "Vampire doesn't sleep. You do know that very well," her blue eyes didn't miss the gun in Kagami's hand. And Kagami noticed it.

"Sorry, it's…" Kagami placed the gun on the kitchen table, holding up his hands.

"It's understandable. I'd do the same if I were you," Kuroko said, handing the glass to Kagami using her shadow. "At least, you don't chain me up in dungeon or some weird places."

"I'm not a psycho or perverted," the red-black layered haired male sat on the wooden chair, sipping his milk. However, a sudden invasion of Sister Aida Riko and Brother Hyuuga Junpei into his house made him spurt the drink.

"Kagami-kun, how is Kuroko-chan?!" Sister Riko shouted, rushing to Kuroko's side. The brunette examined Kuroko's figure closely with her Scan eyes.

Meanwhile, Brother Hyuuga tapped Kagami's shoulder to greet him. "Hey, how's your feeling today? Good?" his brow quirked up seeing the gun on the table. "Still feel insecure?"

"Can't help it," Kagami glanced at the vampire sitting across the table. He couldn't believe himself he'd be a Key one day. Not to mention, to a member of Kiseki family, the infamous vampire royal family walk the Earth.

**-x-x-x-**

_-Flashback-_

He was drenching in sweats. Damn that old man. Making him walk all day in the scorching heat. Kagami gritted his teeth and cursed loudly, startling some birds in the forest. Shit. Maybe he should've stayed at West District with his brother, Himuro Tatsuya. Seirin District is frigging hot! Now, Kagami wondered what had pushed him to make such a decision; moving to Seirin District.

An old man from a nearby village had reported seeing a vampire around his village. Being a hunter, Kagami was sent by the Church to kill it. Of course, he'd managed to kill it without any problems and quickly left.

But, little did he know he was about to encounter another serious problem on the way going home.

A strange sound came from his left. Or rather a soft voice. Kagami paused, waiting for another respond. The voice whispered again. His eyes caught faint shadow dancing on the ground. It seemed it'd been hurt. Cautiously, Kagami crept around his tiptoes, hand on the gun attached to his hip as he was looking for the root of the shadow.

After few steps away, the shadow leaded him through bushes and suddenly he stumbled down. Groaning in pain, he swiveled around and found a light blue haired girl lying helplessly on the ground. Her petit body was covered with numerous slash and puncture wounds. Caked blood dirtied her white dress and hair. Kagami could hear faint breath, so he came closer and carefully brought her head up to level their gazes.

However, her eyes startled Kagami.

They were scarlet.

A warning pealed out inside his head. Almost as a reflex movement, Kagami aimed the .44 Magnum loaded with silver bullets at her forehead, finger on the trigger. Only vampires have those eyes. And those eyes mean they are craving for blood.

The girl didn't move. She stared at him with her scarlet eyes. Kagami swallowed his saliva. He couldn't read her at all. Why didn't she attack him now? Why didn't she grab his gun and shoot him? Kagami was paralyzed, so she should be able to kill him now.

But, the girl kept staring at him.

Until she held out her hand and whispered; "…help…me."

**-x-x-x-**

"Good! Fully recovered!" Sister Riko's shrill snapped Kagami back into reality. Kagami eyed the vampire closely. Why did he agree to perform the blood pact with Kuroko? Because of her state? Because of her eyes? Because of her promise to stay loyal by his side forever?

No, Kagami had no idea. Maybe he should ask his brother, Himuro Tatsuya, regarding this matter.

"Thank you, Riko-san," Kuroko muttered. "But, why did you help me? You're a Sister, right? Thought the Church hates vampires."

"Please do not stereotype us, Kuroko-chan," Sister Riko playfully flicked Kuroko's forehead. "I'm not like others. I believe vampires are like humans as well; some of them have a kind heart like you."

"But, you don't know me," Kuroko said.

"D'aho," Brother Hyuuga cut in. "Of course, we do not know you. However, you haven't attacked anyone around here for past two weeks and that's more than enough to convince us."

"Besides~" Sister Riko added, the atmosphere around her lightened. "Meeting with a Kiseki has been my dream. And no way am I going to kill you and let this chance to dig your secret slip away! By the way, your shadow dance, I was totally mesmerized by it! I love your shadow!" she hugged the vampire. "Kagami-kun, good job at finding her!" she gave thumbs up.

The hunter scoffed while looking at the insignia. According to old books, every vampire family has their own insignia bored on their chest. And a Key will be having the matching insignia on his palm. Kagami was shocked at first feeling his palm burn and quickly examined it, only to find 'Teiko' written on it.

It's the insignia of Kiseki family.

Sister Riko had screamed in joy (?) and volunteered to treat Kuroko's wounds—of course, by drinking _his_ blood. That's part of the blood pact agreement; she no longer can drink other blood but his—when Kagami had told her about the vampire and the insignia. Even Brother Hyuuga had agreed to help her and keep her presence away from the Church.

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami called her. "Why didn't you kill me that time?" he referred to their first meeting. "And what happened to other Kiseki? Why aren't you with them?"

Kuroko breathed a sigh and looked at the table morosely. Her shadow turned darker and darker. "I… I left them. I no longer know them. Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun too. Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun. Even Kise-kun. I can't recognize them anymore. They aren't them."

"…Kuroko-chan…"

Then, she turned to see Kagami. "And I didn't kill Kagami-kun that time because I sensed Kagami-kun is a good person," her face broke into a small smile as her shadow moved excitedly.

That made Kagami flustered. "Wha…what? Shut… shut it! I… was too shocked back then!"

"You are a good person, Kagami-kun. If not, you would've pulled the trigger. And I am happy to have you as my Key."

Kagami's face went red at the remark.

"Oh my~" Sister Riko drawled. "Kagami-kun is blushing. Our hunter is blushing~"

"No, I'm not!"

"Bakagami, real man doesn't blush," Brother Hyuuga lightly bonked Kagami's head. The hunter groaned loudly as Sister Riko and Brother Hyuuga's teasing filled the air. The atmosphere felt light. Kuroko cracked a smile at the sight.

How long has it been she didn't indulge herself in happiness? Just like old times? When they were still themselves. When Father was still around.

Deep down in Kuroko's heart, she missed her old family.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this. Hope you guys enjoyed! Anything that you want to share with, or complain, or anything, do drop a review!

Thank you again~


End file.
